oneshot: NO HAY ESCAPATORIA
by DarkCryonic
Summary: HxD"Quien habría imaginado que este día sería así. Que después de tanto te tendría a mi lado, sin decir demasiado... pero a mi lado; después de resolver la primera interrogante que tuve al verte aquella vez."


Fics basado en la serie de Gundam Wing

**Estilo**: Ai-shonen

**Heero/Duo**

Oneshot

Aclaración: _No es muy común que escriba aishonen de series que no tienen ese lado yaoista, así que me estoy dando una licencia con estos dos personajes, sólo por probar que sale. No esperen que los personajes mantengan el perfil de la serie, ya que es imposible mantener sus características al 100 por ciento cuando se rompe la estructura de las tramas._

-------------------------------------------------

N O H A Y E S C A P A T O R I A

Por

DarkCryonic

Quien habría imaginado que este día sería así. Que después de tanto te tendría a mi lado, sin decir demasiado... pero a mi lado; después de resolver la primera interrogante que tuve al verte aquella vez. Sé que es extraño siquiera sospechar las cosas que se pueden pensar cuando le apuntas con un arma de fuego a alguien que nunca antes habías visto y que, por lo tanto, no sabes a que bando pertenece.

Allí estabas, con el mar oscuro de fondo, apuntándome también, con tus ojos ocultos por la gorra y aquella trenza bamboleándose tras de ti guiada por el viento. Supe al instante que no eras chica, por tu voz y movimientos. También supe que no eras cualquier persona, que eras diferente... que estabas allí por alguna razón. Ya me distraje, quería contarte cual fue el primer enigma que dejaste en mí, y en realidad, puede parecer un detalle superficial, pero me pregunté como sería pasar mis dedos por su cabello. Ya sé... no lo hubieras creído, y quizás es por eso que ahora te lo cuento en silencios, mientras te contemplo descansar en mi hombro.

Y fue lo primero que hice, cuando me diste la oportunidad de acercarme tanto a ti, que ya no podría retroceder.

Sé que los tiempos que nos hicieron nacer y crecer no fueron muy fáciles, y quizás el futuro no sea menos difícil; pero aún creo que hay un cierto dejo de destino que nos guía y me siento con un grado de seguridad muy poco racional de que lo que tenemos, llámese como se llame, durará por mucho tiempo, estemos juntos como hoy o no. Durará.

Sé que no puedo vanagloriarme de haber sido yo quien dio el primer paso... No va con mi forma de ser. Es bastante obvio. Tú eres más valiente que yo en muchas cosas, y así lo demostraste aquel día con aquella pregunta que me abrió la puerta a tu mundo.

Nunca has respetado los protocolos de las misiones, siempre te sales de las reglas, rompes los tiempos y descolocas al mundo por seguir los dictámenes de tu voluntad. Y no puedo negar que es algo que también me gusta de ti, aunque muchas veces me saque de mis casillas y haya tenido la intención de dispararte a quemarropa sólo por sonreír de aquella forma tan desafiante.

Se dice que del odio al amor hay un paso, pero no estoy seguro de haberte odiado en aquel tiempo... más bien eras una molestia parlanchina que no me podía quitar.

Aquel día parecía ser como uno más de los tantos en que estuvimos en guerra. Los cinco pilotos Gundam ocultos juntos como en pocas oportunidades. No es que estuviera demasiado entusiasmado con los hechos, pero teníamos que mantenernos juntos, listos y parecer normales. Y digámoslo, normales nunca hemos sido. De hecho, creo que la palabra NORMAL es un concepto muy lejano para nosotros...

Para variar discutías con Chang de algo que nunca llegué a enterarme, mientras Barton y yo jugábamos ajedrez y Winner leía el periódico cómodamente en un sillón. Recuerdo haber levantado la vista del tablero y haber buscado la causa de mi distracción.

**--Están en la cocina.—**Recuerdo que murmuró Trowa. Bajé la vista nuevamente al tablero y por un momento sólo podía pensar en por qué diablos estaban peleando y de forma tan escandalosa. Fastidiado me eché atrás en el sillón alejándome del tablero y miré la puerta de la cocina por sobre el hombro del 03 que me miraba con seriedad.

**--Dejémoslo para después.-**Dije desviando mi mirada hacia la ventana que daba al jardín interior de la casa de seguridad que estábamos usando. Estaba bastante bien en comparación con otras en las que habíamos estado. No sé porque en ese preciso momento pensé que quizás estabas contento por estar allí. Y fue en ese momento en que tuve la intención de abofetearme, pero no lo hice. Hubiera sido bastante raro que me vieran reaccionar así. Pero sentí la mirada escrutadora del sonriente de Quatre. Fue cuando recordé sus habilidades y como si tuviera algo que hacer con urgencia, me puse de pie y me fui a mi cuarto sin decir palabra.

Tenía pensado permanecer allí hasta que fuera la hora de la comida. Me quedé sentado frente a la laptop decidiendo en si encenderla o quedarme allí tratando de descifrar lo que aún no tenía forma dentro de mi cabeza.

Sólo sabía que no había podido concentrarme en nada desde que nos habíamos reunidos después de un mes de misiones en solitario o con Chang. Pero por alguna razón, no habíamos coincidido por mucho tiempo. Y fue tu manera de saludar la que me perturbó. ¿Por qué tenías que abrazarme? Aunque no fue algo importante, ya que saludaste a todos por igual, aún a Chang que trató de huir...

Es curioso, en este preciso momento siento que los minutos se fugan de forma tan rápida que no llego a darles la importancia necesaria, más estando contigo. Pero ese día, en mi cuarto, se hicieron eternos, tanto que me obligaron a salir por la ventana hasta el jardín. Me quedé allí sentado bajo uno de los árboles contemplando las nubes pasar con lentitud. No sé porque, pero me hizo sentir calmado... aunque por poco tiempo, ya que un portazo que creí inofensivo, volteó mi mundo de nuevo.

**--Ese chinito no entiende que ya estoy cansado de tomar té...** – Escuché tu voz, supongo que creyéndote sólo, mientras, por mi parte, tenía ganas de volverme invisible. **-- ¿Heero?**

Bueno, no había escapatoria. Me habías visto y en menos de un segundo estabas allí, sentado a mi lado, siendo tú.

Como era mi costumbre hice como si no existieras, y sé que te fastidia que haga aquello, pero no pude evitarlo. Había algo que tenía que remediar dentro de mi cabeza y tú tenías que ver con ello.

**--¿Heero? ¿Heeeeerooooo?**

**--¿Mh?**

**--¿Qué haces?—**Preguntaste demostrando tu acostumbrada curiosidad.

**--Nada**.—Respondí sin dejar de ver las nubes.

**--Es bastante extrañó encontrarte haciendo nada.—**Comentaste con cierto dejo humorístico. Por mi parte seguí pendiente en todo, menos en ti.

Te quedaste por un eterno segundo callado; por mi parte aproveché para cerrar los ojos.

**--¿Me puedo quedar contigo?—**Preguntaste de pronto. Abrí los ojos con desgano y te miré con curiosidad. – **No quiero molestar, sólo no quiero...**

**--Quédate. **– Dije con mi acostumbrado tono y volví a cerrar los ojos.

No sé cuanto tiempo pasó, pero quizás no fue demasiado. Sentí una presión en mi hombro izquierdo, lo que me hizo abrir los ojos para ver. Tenías tu cabeza apoyada en el, con una naturalidad que me dejó perplejo. ¿Sería que estabas durmiendo?

Mi primer movimiento habría sido levantarme y dejarte allí lo más rápido. Pero mi cuerpo no se movió. Me quedé congelado observando tu cabeza. Tus cabellos parecían tan brillantes y castaños, como nunca antes había visto. Tranquilicé mis latidos concentrándome en la brisa que se había levantado, confieso que fue difícil recobrar la quietud y algo de razonamiento teniéndote tan cerca... no estaba acostumbrado a tal invasión de mi espacio. Pero allí estabas tú haciéndolo y yo... no evitándolo.

**--¿Heero?—**Preguntaste de pronto casi haciéndome saltar en mi lugar. ¿No que estabas dormido? No pude pensar en nada, así que me quedé callado.-- **¿Heero?—**Volviste a preguntar mientras te removías, y fue cuando me di cuenta de que sí dormías...

**--¿Qué pasa?—**Te pregunté viendo si me contestabas desde tu inconsciencia.

**--¿Me puedo quedar contigo?—**Preguntaste casi murmurando.

**--Estás conmigo, 02.—**Dije recobrando mi acostumbrado tono y medio sonriendo por la situación. Fue en ese momento que noté que tu trenza descansaba en mi brazo. No luché contra la tentación, además me sentía con la curiosidad de un investigador al verse frente a una de sus inquietudes. Mi mano derecha se movió directamente a tu trenza y la sostuve entre mis dedos. Primer misterio resuelto, tu cabello era suave aun sin soltarlo, mis dedos apreciaban aquella suavidad que sólo había imaginado en mis ratos de ocio.

Volviste a removerte y me vi obligado a dejar mi investigación por miedo a ser descubierto. Supongo que me confundías con almohadón ya que te quedaste quieto después de acomodarte mejor. La voz de Quatre se escuchó en la casa llamando a todos a comer. Supe que debía moverme de allí antes que alguno viniera a buscarte. Sería algo incomodo sentir la mirada curiosa de alguno de ellos, así que te dejé apoyado en el árbol y me puse de pie con tranquilidad. Te miré un segundo, antes de alejarme y volver a entrar por la ventana de mi cuarto como si nada hubiera pasado.

Minutos después nos vimos de nuevo, esta vez en la mesa frente a nuestros platos. Me miraste con cansancio y te sentaste en tu puesto frente a mí. Cuando estábamos todos metidos en nuestros pensamientos fue que hablaste.

**--¿Por qué no me despertaste?—** Levanté la vista de la comida y noté que me mirabas al igual que los otros. "Diablos". Como respuesta levanté los hombros para luego volver a concentrar todos mis sentidos en seguir pareciendo el soldado perfecto.

No hubiera sido muy común haberle dicho: "No lo hice porque me pareció interesante observarte a mis anchas..." o algo por el estilo... Así que me olvidé del asunto y me concentré en la comida y en una que otra conversación que tuviera el resto. Obligando a mi mente a no prestarte atención aunque supiera que de vez en cuando te me quedabas viendo. No porque te viera, sino porque sentía tus ojos en mí.

Cuando la comida terminó, me levanté como si tuviera algo interesante que hacer, aunque fuera una más de las mentiras que había empezado a crear dentro de mi cabeza para dejar de darle vueltas a las cosas que habían empezado a cobrar sentido.

Trowa se sentó frente al tablero de ajedrez. Una muy sutil invitación a seguir jugando. Así que optando por eso, deje mi plan de huir para una mejor ocasión. Wufei salió a dar una vuelta. Quatre se sentó en el salón a seguir hojeando el periódico y tú, te dejaste caer en el sofá con cansancio.

Cuando llevábamos media hora de pensar en mover piezas en el tablero, Trowa se levantó. Fue hasta ti, te levantó del brazo y te sentó frente a mí.

**--Sigue jugando con Heero. Tengo que salir.—**Dijo sin mayor explicación y haciéndole un gesto a Winner, salieron los dos de la casa sin decir más.

Me quedé medio perdido con el devenir de los acontecimientos, tanto que aún no alcanzaba a darme cuenta que estabas allí, a menos de un metro, mirándome.

**--Te toca jugar.—**Dije concentrándome en el tablero, tratando de volver a ponerme en mi papel de 01.

**--Sabes muy bien que no soy bueno en el ajedrez.—**Dijiste con seriedad evitando mirarme de frente.

**--Lo sé.** – Respondí.—**Pero es interesante saber que puedes hacer.—**Dije sin saber porqué, o quizás sabiéndolo... quería despertar en ti la rivalidad que siempre nos ha hecho hablar...

**--Así que quieres ver...—**Dijiste medio divertido, cosa que me puso nervioso. Vi tu mano en el tablero tomando al rey y antes que pudiera decir algo lo dejaste de costado, renunciando a la partida**.—¿Qué te parece eso?—**Preguntaste echándote hacia atrás en el sillón sabiendo que me habías dejado sorprendido.

**--Inesperado.—**Dije sentándome derecho en mi lugar.—**Pero podré decir que te gané sin mover una pieza.—**Agregué medio sonriendo.

**--Es verdad... Me ganaste...—**Murmuraste mientras perdías la vista por la ventana. Y fue en ese momento en que me di cuenta que tu respuesta había tenido un doble significado. No es que fuera algo obvio de notar, sino que fue como una imagen que me llegó de repente de algún lugar y me abrió los ojos.

**--¿Qué pasa?—**Pregunté rompiendo el silencio y permitiéndome la licencia de preguntar como no solía hacer.

Me miraste con tranquilidad, pero en tus ojos había algo más. Como si estuvieras decidiendo algo importante.

Si hubiera captado el sentido completo de todo lo que iba a suceder ese día, te habría hecho las cosas más fáciles, pero mi inmadurez en cosas del corazón no me dejaba actuar a tu favor.

**--¿Me puedo quedar contigo?—**Preguntaste mirándome fijamente. Era tercera vez en ese día que me preguntabas aquello. Y sólo ahora reconocía el valor completo de aquella pregunta.

**--¿Por qué quieres eso?—**Te pregunté mientras enfocaba mi vista en el tablero, específicamente en el rey que habías movido, mientras trataba de ordenar mis ideas y mis sentimientos sin lograrlo muy bien. Trataba de entender porqué alguien como tú querría estar conmigo...

**-- Porque quiero...—**Dijiste en voz baja. Levanté la vista y te miré con tranquilidad.

Apoyé mi cabeza en el respaldo del sillón y respiré con fuerza. De un movimiento me puse de pie y caminé un paso y estiré mi mano izquierda hacia ti. Te me quedaste viendo sorprendido. Tu diestra dudó en tomar la mía, por lo que me incliné y la agarré firmemente y tiré de ti para que te pusieras de pie.

**--Estás conmigo, 02.—**Dije mirándote con tranquilidad, antes de echarme a caminar contigo tomado de la mano hacia el árbol en donde habíamos pasado parte de la mañana.

-------------

Y es allí donde empezó todo. No somos personas comunes, tampoco demasiado diferentes. Quizás lo único fuera de lo común es que tú estás conmigo y yo, contigo.

_Un reflejo en los ojos,_

_Grandes esperanzas en medio del pecho._

_Un murmullo que corta el aire,_

_Y se acuna en tu cuello._

_Dos, queriendo ser sólo uno_

_Y para siempre._

_La noche volviéndose eterna _

_Y profundamente quieta._

_Tu respiración,_

_Mis manos entre tus cabellos._

_Tu tranquilidad_

_Y tu frente clara._

_Mis besos y tus anhelos._

_Un __**para siempre**__, que no es un juego._

DarkCryonic

Chile, 2007.


End file.
